Aussie holiday
by Sha-dy94
Summary: the Cullens go on holiday to Australia and meet a coven of Australian vampires and befriend them almost immediately but when the Volturi make a visit will it all go horribly wrong...
1. Chapter 1

**Alice Cullen POV **

*Sigh* Once again for the fifth time this century we were holding ANOTHER "free holiday." I hate being part of the Volturi but if that's what keeps Jasper and the rest of my family alive. So once again I'm watching poor unsuspecting humans board our plane, well the ancient's plane. After all they're the ones who own the travel company. Hmm interesting vision. I could have sworn we were going to Denali to do the same to Tanya's family as they did to mine, but now we're going to this place called Gladstone. *Sigh* here comes the human I have to inspect to see if he's worthy of a position in the guard or dinner. Dazzling smile on, god I hate this so much, "hello I'm Alice Cullen, how are you today?"

"…" Speechless just as always. I had to giggle at that. No matter how much I do this, humans are still so funny. He finally composed himself, "great since I found out I'm sitting next to you for the flight."

*Sigh* they always say that too. "Thank you but I'm taken so no 'funny business' if you want to keep your hands." I tried to joke but after a few decades you get bored. I thought I heard him curse and say he couldn't catch a break. Keep a straight face Alice; you can't be caught till we're in the air.

"So where did you come from? You sound …" he paused and it sounded like he said 'like you came from heaven' under his breath so I think he took my threat seriously.

"Well I started in America but I moved to Italy with my brother and his wife. So how about you where did you come from?" that should give me enough time to 'see' a category for him.

"Well I actually came from Gladstone and decided to go to Forks and then … I went to Italy because I …wanted to go on a holiday." He smiled like he was hiding something. Then he looked away. Bingo we have a secret holder and vision oh god. I looked out the window. Crap we're in the air. I got up. "Where are you going Alice?" he asked with false innocence.

"Oh I have to talk to my … grandfathers. They're in first calls. I'll be right back." I walked as calm as possible and saw Edward. '_don't panic but I think we have a real dangerous hunter on this plane_' his eyes darted up-ok- , then to the side-asking a question- and the rested on the door to first cabin- go to. I understood it all so I darted mine up saying yes. I walked past him and a few seconds later he excused himself to join me with the ancients. He silently conversed with Aro and then went back. I told Aro –well show is more accurate but any way- what I saw. I went as calmly as possible back to my seat.

"What took you so long gorgeous?" he asked.

"I told you no 'funny business' and that includes names so call me Alice or **Mrs**," – I needed to clarify the Mrs. part-, "and I don't think that's any of your business, it was a private family matter," I said. It took so much not to attack him at that moment.

"Yea you Volturi vampires sure do love to stick together don't you? Well so did my coven and your coven destroyed them all. That day when you destroyed them and my precious Sara I vowed that I would get vengeance." He snarled. Seriously he snarled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Alice Cullen POV.**

He really was a vampire. Hmm just a few more minutes maybe I can delay his plans just long enough for Aro to get the rest of the guard ready maybe we can survive. Wait a minute,

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Oliver, what's it to you scum bag?" he spat.

"And you said her name was Sara? Right?" I asked anxiously

"Yes. Why do you ask you little b-," I cut him off with one hand.

"That was my human aunt's name I can't believe that happened to her." I explained. He looked at me shocked. "I'm in" I declared.

"In what?" god how can he still be hopeful, he mustn't have loved Sara very much.

"I want to destroy as many of the Volturi, well except for my brother Edward and his wife Bella. The others have our family including my Jasper, that's how they're keeping us in their stupid coven. So I'm in, I want freedom and I want the same for the rest of my family too. What's your power?" I asked.

"I'm a mimic. I can only affect the one that used that power on me but it's 5 times stronger." He said proudly.

I looked at the door with narrowed eyes and saw little Jane go through the door. Well if I was going to do this I might as well go now. I grabbed Oliver's hand and pulled him through. I glanced back and all the humans had been moved back a cabin. By then Oliver had overtaken me and was about to attack Aro I knew what I had to do.

(Come on out of my cool story)

"Come on Alice, tell us what happened," Jasper begged … AGAIN

"No you'll have to wait till the next plane trip we have to get off now. And don't use your powers on me because you all decided we would save "story time" for long plane trips." I told them.

All of them carried on like this even though we were off the plane. I didn't have any intention of telling them how my vision ended any way.


	3. settling in

**Hello this is chapter 3 of my twilight fanfiction please R&R and I do not own twilight. **

**Chapter 3**

**Jasper Hale POV**

I knew there was something going on, Alice always finishes her story, usually she das to tie us on the plane and pay a huge bribe. "Alice..." she cut me off.

"I'm not finishing the story Jazz," she said.

"No. I wanted to know how he fooled you. How he made you think he was a human?" I asked.

"Oh jasper it was just a story," she said as she caressed my face. I grabbed her hand and kept walking. I smiled and saw Edward dart his eyes away. Weird it looked like he was distracted. That never happened when he was with Bella. He darted his eyes to me and noticed my unsaid question but looked back at Bella and smiled ate her. They're both hiding something.

It was night time o we walked to our hotel. When we went in the receptionist's mouth dropped. I'd have to say she's probably placed 2nd in Emmett's 'biggest mouth drop' contest he has.

She gave us each our room keys. I had to share a room with Emmett instead of Alice unfortunately, but it'd be hard to explain a building that'd been smashed in half thanks to Emmett and Rosalie. Damn secrecy. The secret life thing is pretty cool but sometimes it'd be easier to just tell the damn human why they have to stay away. Hmm but if they did know they'd all probably want to become a vampire, as for the rest, they'd be out numbered. Hmm no can't tell anyone, got to keep the secret. Speaking of secrets, "Alice!" I called.

"Yes?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes, "like you don't already know."

"Give me a sec," she paused, "it keeps changing, the way you ask I mean."

"Tell me the truth. I mean I know your hiding something from me, form all of us. I want to know and I can tell Edward knows something's being hidden too," I looked at her, she looked away. "I just want to know the truth,"

She closed her eyes. I could feel her inner conflict that caused her pain. That caused me pain too. "At least tell me it'll be fine, I had to compromise and try to make her feel better. I could feel it had. There was still a little tension but it was soon smothered by something else. Then she lurched forward and crushed her lips to mine. I lost my train of thought. She pulled back and skipped away. What was I supposed to ask her again?

I stood there dazed, trying to control myself from, to stop myself from sprinting after her and sending Rosalie back to Emmett.

SMACK

"Control yourself Jasper," Edward, should've guessed.

"Like you can talk. Could feel your emotions from the other side of this town," he chuckled and kept walking.

"At least I'm in enough control to be in the same room as Bella," he said trying to make me jealous.

"Hey it's not my fault Em was write when he said that all you guys do at night is discuss the national debt." He narrowed his eyes and walked away.

I walked into my room and Emmett was literally rolling on the floor to entertain himself. *Sigh* "come on Emmett. Let's get out and find something to do."

"Yes. Your shout," he said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

**Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it please R&R.**


End file.
